Illegitimate
by Rose.A.Harvey
Summary: "My name is Lala." A girl arrives at the guild, that same morning she is marked with the Fairy Tail stamp. She is small, quick witted, sweet, brave and has a sharp little tongue. She idolises Lucy Heartfillia, everyone thinks this is sweet, but Lucy is not so sure. There is something about this girl that is strangely familiar. But she's never met her before. Who is Lala really?
1. Lala

**Hey guys! My second fanfic. Please post a review, I like getting feedback about grammatical or spelling errors and whether you think it's a good plot. But no flames guys okay? It'll be a waste of your time since I'll just ask Natsu to eat them. :D**

Magnolia is a pretty peaceful town, no loud noises everybody minding their own business people hurrying to work, taking their children to school. Yep, Magnolia is pretty quiet. Until 9:30 every morning, becuse this is when the famous guild, Fairy Tail opens.

"What did you jut call me?" Roars a salmon haired boy.

"I said you were a squinty-eyed, flame eating moron!" Yells a naked, black haired teen.

"At least I'm not a pervert!"

A girl stops chugging from her barrel the scrutinise the two boys, then rolls her eyes.

"Grey, your clothes?" She snickers. He looks down.

"Ah!" he grabs the wrist of a blonde wizard who is sitting at the bar chatting with her friends.

"Lucy, you gotta help me find my clothes!" She looks down.

"KYAA! Grey you idiot!" She screeches, much to the amusement of Levy and Lisanna.

"You were naked when you got here Grey." Calls Mira from over her shoulder. Now he looks confused.

"I was?" He stares at her for a minute, then a yell comes from behind him.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Grey was sent flying and crashed into a nearby wall.

"Natsu you dummy!" Lucy scolds him.

"Natsu, be a man and let him get his clothes on BEFORE you challenge him to a fight. Thats… BEING A MAN!"

"Shut up Elfman!" Roar the two boys a combined attack sends the poor guy flying across to the other end of the guild where, unfortunately, a certain wizard was eating her favorite strawberry cake. That's when the riot started. Fists flying, legs kicking, war cries echoing through the halls, making the guild shudder. Nobody noticed the small girl who opened the door until the master ceased the fight and they had all calmed down. She had rather long, sandy-blonde hair and dark blue eyes, her skin was fair and she was rather petite. She had to have been standing there for a full 40 minutes. She didn't move. She just stood there watching the scene play out before her eyes. Finally Natsu saw her and sauntered over, followed by Lucy and a few other curious wizards.

"Hey there kiddo." He said, grinning at the little girl. What's your name?"

I stare at the man in front of me. My mind raced, then something clicked. This one had to be…

Natsu Dragneel: Fire Dragon Slayer. Trialed for S-Class wizard 7 years ago. Failed. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. Not S-Class. Member/founder of Team Natsu.

I looked at the wizards behind him. Information invades my mind, in to particular order.

Erza 'Titania' Scarlet: Requip Magic. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. S-Class. Member of Team Natsu.

Gray Fullbuster: Ice Make Magic. Trialed for S-Class wizard 7 years ago. Failed. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. Not S-Class. Member of Team Natsu.

Happy Dragneel: Natsu's Exceed. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. Not S-Class. Member of Team Natsu.

Cana Alberona: Card Magic-occasionally Fairy Glitter. Trialed for S-Class wizard 7 years ago. Failed. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. Used to be a team with Loke.

Wendy Marvel: Sky Dragon Slayer. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. Not an S-Class wizard. In a team with Carla Marvel-name unknown.

Carla Marvel: Wendy's Exceed. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. Not a team with Wendy Marvel-name unknown.

Lucy Heartfilla: Runaway daughter of the Heartfilla concern. Mother passed when she was very young. Didn't have a good relationship with her father. Celestial Wizard-10 of the 12 golden gate keys. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. Not S-Class. Member of Team Natsu.

I blink, and stare at the blonde wizard. She seems undisturbed by my scrutiny. I look away from her.

All this went through my head in a second. I look back at Natsu.

"My name is Lala." I say, his eyes are black, but they are warm and full of kindness. I like him.

"Hey Lala!" He says with a grin. "Are you looking for someone?"

I shake my head. I decided before I came here that I wouldn't reveal my true identity before I got to know her better, that way if I didn't like her I could back out.

"I…" I take a deep breath. "I want to join Fairy Tail!" I say in a rush, I feel my cheeks heat as the wizards look at me. "I know I'm small." I start to say. "And I'm not very good with magic. But-" I was cut off by a loud roar.

"Gramps we've got a new recruit!" Yells the Dragon Slayer.

A tiny man, with a face full of wrinkles walks over. He looks me up and down. Then his face widens into the biggest grin. I wonder how his face could hold it.

Makarov Dreyer: Magic-Unknown. Father to Ivan Dreyer, Master of Raven Tail. Grandfather to Laxus Dreyer, member of Fairy Tail. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. One of the 10 Wizard Saints.

"WELCOME TO FAIRY TAIL!" He says loudly. "Mira! Bring the stamp will you?"

A tallish wizard with silver hair comes over.

Mirajane 'Mira' Strauss: Take-over Magic. Part of Tenroujima incident 7 years ago. S-Class. Little sister to Elfman Strauss. Big sister to Lisanna Strauss. Rarely takes on jobs.

"Aren't you cute!" She exclaims. "How old are you?"

I watch her with weary eyes. Beneath this kindly exterior is a mean and nasty 'Satan Soul.'

"Six." I say. "I'll be seven in a month."

Mira smiles and holds out the stamp. "Where do you want it?"

I am stunned.

"Don't you want to know where I've come from? Or what my magic is?"

Lucy shakes her head.

"That's not how we run things here. We are family, we respect your privacy. If we need to know, you can tell us when you are ready." She says with a smile.

I am relived, it'll make this so much easier if I don't have people prying into my past. I won't have to remember a background story or worry about slipping up and forgetting something. I could end up contradicting myself later. I hold out my left hand. Mira presses the stamp to the back of my hand. When she removes it, the Fairy Tail insignia is embellished on my skin in lilac. I grin. I love this place already.

**Who is Lala really? Why is she so fascinated by Lucy? What is her magic? Is she evil? Post your thoughts!**

**I don't own Fairy Tail. Lala is mine though!**


	2. Interrogation

**If it's in first person, it's Lala and I will change to third person when I feel like it. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Lala: Hey everyone! I'm the newest member of Fairy Tail!**

**Mira: SHE'S SO CUTE! *Closes in on her***

**Lala: *Backing away* He- Help! *Runs***

**Natsu & Happy: Rose doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Mira: LALA, COME BACK!**

I sit at the bar next to Lucy and Levy, Mira is leaning across the counter. Lucy, recounts her last mission with Natsu and Happy. By the sounds of things, Natsu had caused and entire mountain to collapse. Mira and Levy are laughing, but Lucy is not amused. The pink-haired salamander walks up behind Lucy. Casually throwing an arm around her shoulder he looks at her from the side and grins.

"It wasn't that bad Lucy!" He protests, laughing. "And, it was an accident!"

"Accident or not, I don't have enough money to pay my rent this month!" She scolds him, slapping his arm. "I still need 10, 000 Jewel!"

"If you didn't buy so much food, you wouldn't need to earn so much money." Says Happy, chewing on a fish. "Oily food can get very expensive you know." He says knowledgeably.

"SHUT IT YOU DAMN CAT!".

I sip my juice and watch the exchange continue between Natsu and Lucy. He teases her and she takes the bait, Happy throws in his two cents worth every once in a while, but this banter has a familiar feel to it, I guess they do it often. Neither Levy or Mira seem concerned about the argument, Levy returns to her book and Mira continues wiping glasses. The two seem very close.

"Natsu?" I say, he turns to look at me. "Is Lucy your lover?"

The room goes quiet. Levy stares with wide eyes, Gajeel-who is halfway across the room-snorts into his drink. Mira's back is turned but her body is shaking with silent laughter. Macao, Wakaba, Nab and Max all laugh loudly. Wendy blushes and Romeo has a big grin on his face. Natsu's face turns a deep shade of magenta and Lucy just gapes at me.

"She got you two figured out pretty quick didn't she?" Grey calls out. The whole guild bursts into laugher and Lucy hurriedly brushes Natsu arm off her shoulder. Erza comes over and points her sword at Natsu's throat.

"How long were you intending on keeping this information from me?" She asks, voice deadly quiet. She was pissed.

"I'm not Lucy's lover!" He insists.

"What about Lisanna then?" I ask, pointing at the mage in question. "You two have a long history together, right?"  
"What are you talking about?" Laughs Lisanna. "There is no way I'd date that fool."

The guild shakes with the vibration of laughter. Elfman strides over to Natsu, letting his Were-Tiger form take over.

"Dating Lucy is one thing." He says. "But dating my sister without telling me, IS NOT MANLY!" He punches Natsu, and he goes flying across the room. I stare. They had been fighting not 30 minutes ago, not they were at it again? Lucy sees my expression and laughs.

"Don't worry about it." I look at her, her eyes are sparkling with amusement. "It happens all the time, in fact," She says, with her head on one side, considering, "It'd be really unusual for them not to fight!" She finishes with a laugh. I watch the blonde mage laugh, and feel my lips curl up in a small smile. I can't believe I missed out on six years of this. I wish… I shake my head to clear my thoughts. I decide to watch the members a little more. People watching, as I liked to call it, was one of my favorite past times. It was easy to tell, just by watching, which members of Fairy Tail were slightly saner than the rest, and which where completely eccentric. Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Wendy, Mira, Happy, Lily and Carla, were all sitting along the bar and watching the others slog it out. Out of the corner of my eye I see Lucy and Lisanna laugh when Natsu gets kicked in the head by Grey and smashes into a table behind him. Happy bounces up and down on the counter, urging Natsu on. Lily watches-no studies-Gajeel's movements no doubt to tell him what he can improve on. Mira doesn't seem to care about the ruckus behind her and continues tidying up the bar, wiping glasses, shelving bottles and cleaning benches. My fingers move unconsciously and trace the lilac marking on my left hand. This is my home now. This is my new family.

Lucy looks sideways at the new member of her guild. She is awfully cute, with a rather petite figure. She seems to very intelligent and has a sharp tongue for someone her age. Lucy was sure she'd never met the girl before, but there was something about her, something about the way she spoke, the way she held herself, that seemed really familiar.

"Hey Lala," says Mira. Lala and Lucy look at her. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Lala's eyes widened. She had assumed that there were sleeping quarters at the guild. That there was somewhere she could stay. She hadn't thought it necessary to find a place of her own. Mira smiles.

"I guess not." She says kindly.

"You could stay at Fairy Hills." Offers Levy. "It can get a bit pricey though…" Her voice trailed off. There was no way such a little girl could afford to pay 100, 000 jewel a month. Lucy claps her hands excitedly.

"Oh, Lala," She says, eyes wide. "You can stay with me!"

The little girl sits up in her chair. "Really?" Lucy grabs her hands.

"Yes, yes!" She says. "You could be like my little sister! I've always wanted a little sister! It will be so much fun!"

Lala perked up. If Lucy had always wanted a little sister… _This could be easier than I thought_, she thinks to herself.

"I'd buy a bed for you and a closet, of course it gets a little loud, because Natsu and Happy drop by all the time. But they are harmless really! And you'd have to pitch in on the rent. But it's only 70, 000 a month, and between the two of us that's hardly anything! It's so close to the guild and I could buy you clothes, and do your hair in the morning…" Lucy rambles on about all the things she could do if Lala became her little sister. Lala tuned her out, thinking about a thousand different things at once. If Lucy was this excited about having her as a fake sister…

"And you can call me Lucy-neechan!" Lucy finishes triumphantly. "Will you come and be my new roommate Lala-chan~?" Lucy asks in a singsong voice. "Please~"

Lala smiles. Her eyes twinkle and little dimples appear in her cheeks. "Yes!" She exclaims.

Lucy stares at her and Lala's smile is wiped off her face. Was she only joking?

"You-" Lucy starts.

"What?" Lala asks nervously.

"You are so CUTE!" Lucy yells the last part and pulls Lala into a tight hug. Lala is shocked but recovers quickly and hugs Lucy back, as if making up for the six missing years of sisterly warmth.

**Hey guys! Please review I get sad when you don't and then my motivation to continue writing drops. Got a few questions for you! Who is Lala? Why is she so attached to Lucy? Coolstoryrho, you are not allowed to answer! XD Don't forget to check out my other story 'On the Re-Bound!'**


	3. Encounter

**Hi guys! Won't keep you from the story but please review! Check out my other stories, 'On the Rebound!' and 'The Peacekeeper' Also the honorific 'neechan' or 'nee' refers to 'older sister' and 'niichan' and 'nii' means older brother.**

I hurry after Lucy, determined not to get left behind. Unfortunately, it is rush hour in Magnolia and there are people everywhere. And I mean everywhere. I practically run after Lucy, who is dodging the people with ease, and soon I begin to tire. Suddenly, out of complete and utter randomness I spot a small cat wearing frog cosplay. _Shit!_ I think_, if Fro-chan sees me…_ I duck under an arm. The arm grabs me and I squeal in shock. I am pulled up by my arm and am suddenly staring into the very familiar face of Sting Eucliffe. His mouth pops open into a small 'o' as he looks me up and down. Rogue stand behind him, face impassive. I wriggle, but Sting grips my arm tighter. Both Dragon Slayers and Exceeds look at me. I stop moving and glare at my captor.

"What, are you doing here?" I hiss through my teeth. It was quiet, but I know he heard. "Let go! Lucy-neechan will kill you!"

"Lucy… Neechan?" Says Sting questioningly. My face flushes scarlet.

"Stupid! If she sees you and asks questions…" I become angry. "Sting you dummy! You'll ruin everything!" My eyes fill with tears and I am set on my feet. He ruffles my hair and walks off without another word. Rouge, Fro and Lector follow suit. I breath a sigh of relief. They may be total morons, but they knew this was important to me. I knew I had to win Lucy's trust before she spotted Sting. Though they were aquatinted, thanks to the Grand Magic Games, I knew she didn't like the guy. I look around and pout. Due to my little 'encounter' I had lost track of Lucy. However, the crowd was thinning now and I could make out distinct features on some of the passers-by. Suddenly I noticed a tall man with long black hair, multiple piercings and was accompanied by a small, black cat.

"Gajeel!" I yell, running towards him. "Gajeel!" The man turns and looks around. "Down here!" I say. Though I am six, I barely reach his knee. He looks down and sees me, confused he crouches down to my level.

"Pipsqueak?" He says confused. I laugh at my nickname and he looks offended. I reach up and tug at his black mane pulling myself up onto his shoulders.

"Hey!" He protests, but I hold on tight.

"Take me to Lucy-neechan's house!" I command him, tugging his hair. Lily snickers as Gajeel starts sniffing for Lucy's scent. Gajeel starts walking and I can practically hear the wheels turning in his head. _Can't believe I'm taking orders from a kid!_

"Say Gajeel?" I say, voice dripping with artificial cuteness. He grunts, I take that as a 'what?' so I continue. "You're in love with Levy-chan aren't you?" He stops walking and pulls me off his shoulders by the back of my shirt, the bottom of my shirt comes up and you could see my belly button. He holds me close to his face, and I can look him directly in the eye.

"What did you just-" He growls, I laugh, my voice incredibly high-pitched.

"You're getting mad!" I laugh. "It's true! It's trrrrueee! You're turning red Gajeel!" I can almost taste the embarrassment. My smile grows wicked. "You liiiiiikkkkkeeeee her!" I yell triumphantly, rolling my tongue. Gajeel is flustered.

"There is no way I like Shrimp!" He declares. This just makes me laugh louder.

"Denial is the clincher!" I scream. Gajeel was so much fun to tease. He wore his heart on his sleeve, but maybe I could just tell because I spent so much of my time 'people watching.' Gajeel puts me down and I tug at the hem of my shirt so it covered my belly again.

"That's it Tiny" He says. "Get to Bunny-Girl's house on your own." He walks off. I smirk, he won't get far. First, I hitch my breath, next I curl up my fists and bring them under my chin. I let the tears spill over and I begin to make a lot of noise.

"Wah!" I bawl. Gajeel turns, shock plastered on his face. People come over, soothing and comforting me, I continue to sob and look at them with sad eyes.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Says a girl around Erza's age.

"Don't cry honey! It'll be okay." A youngish woman with long black hair rubs my back.

"Have a slice of cake kiddo, on the house!" The baker had come over and was offering me cake.

"Why are you crying dear one?" Says an elderly woman. Perfect.

"Obaasan!" (Grandmother) I say flinging myself on her. "Obaasan!" The lady stokes my hair and wipe the tears from my cheeks. "Oniisan, is leaving me here!" I cry, pointing an accusing finger at Gajeel. The onlooker stare daggers at Gajeel.

"How could you leave a little girl alone like that!" Demands one.

"You heartless fiend!"

"You're a terrible big brother!"

"Aren't you a member of Fairy Tail?"

"He is!"

"And just when they were building up their reputation again too."

"What a cruel man!'

Gajeel, mouth in a hard line, stride over, grabs my hand and marches me out of sight. Once we were away from the crowd and well on our way to Lucy's I begin to laugh. Gajeel looks at me. I was sure Lily had seen the look on my face when Gajeel was going to leave me and sure enough a little smile found it's way onto his face. I let go of Gajeel's hand and clutch my side.

"That worked better than expected!" I cry, tears streaming down my face. "A, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Gajeel you looked like you were about to die! Ha, ha, ha!"

Gajeel thought for a moment. Then stared at me. "You- YOU PLANNED THAT?" At this point both Lily and I were in stitches and Gajeel looked ready to kill me. I saw Lucy rounding a corner and she rushed over to me apologising again and again. I wave her off and relay the story of what I had done to Gajeel. She, at least appreciated my sense of humor and laughed with me. By the time I was lying in Lucy's warm bed, I had almost forgotten the encounter with Sting.

**O.O What and evil little girl. What is her connection to Sting? What evil tricks will she play next? Thoughts, comments ect. are welcome. Also, a few ideas on what Lala's magic could be?**


	4. An Apology

**Hello, my lovelies! Sorry, but there will be no more chapters for a while. I am soooooo sorry! But I need to focus on my other story, 'The Peacekeeper' I may update this one randomly but it won't happen often. I am very sorry! Please don't hate me! I will finish the other story and then return to this one. Forgive me! I adore you all! Please support my other fan fiction, 'The Peacekeeper' it is a Lucy harem!**


End file.
